Reflections on a Bygone Age
by A Single Moonbeam of Justice
Summary: This is a set of harrowing tales by two amazing authors on this site. I have been granted permission by the original authors of these stories to publish these works as a set. Please visit the original stories so that you may discover the joys of these tales yourself.


**AN: This group of stories is a nice reflection on the modern storytelling era. These harrowing tales give background to some of the best conceptions of fanfiction on this site. I hope you enjoy the visualizations of AsSRape69 and FulLPenetration70.**

 ** _Spongeboob Squarepits and The Tittle Mermaid_**

It wis getting dark and a mexicunt was busy stealing the purse of Mrs. Puff. "stop rite dar yu border-hoppin turrrrrd" sed Sandy brandishnigg a shawtgoon dat shi had pooled from her furry vagine. She loaded it wit tits and pointed it at the fruit-picker. "You let this fat sac of shit go ya heer? Dont steal purse. Get out cuntree. This is texas. Under the sea where its wetter."

"ARriba!" yelled the beaner. "Necesseato a chimichanga for mis bambinos! No tengo monies!" "Wut did he say?" assed Mrs. Poof. "I do nut kno." sed sandy "I dunt speak dirty fcking illegal." sandi looked at the fruitpicker and sed "Hey! Spek english you job steeling turrd!" She fired a few round in 2 air and then hollerd, summuning her undersee frends. Sebastard the lobster came on da seen alung wif Ariel. "I ned yur help!" sed Sandu. "Peas?"

"Ok." Sed the mermaid. She fired a ballzistic missle of tit-milk at the illegal immugrunt.

"HAYchahchahchah!" sed the the latin filf and de killosill wave nipple joos encroached upon him. Using skills he learnted by mooching off tax-pisser dollahs by going to pube-lick skool he took a giant welfate check out of a comically oversized sombrero. Assriel's balltitstick missile was stopt bi duh AMERICAN PEOPLE SHITASS! "thanks obama! Yu dirty mongol!" sed dah valient squirrel Sandeee. "Ah fuko burrito taco!" sed the mexicunt "now-o me can't-o buy-o da drugs and tequilla por mi 17 bambinos" Surfs yu right sed Sedastian as he twiddled Areil's nips extarcting the remnants of the tit bomb. The crustacean den masterbooted his 2 inch wee-wee with extreme violence. It ejected several dead sperms.

THE END

Btw dat sperms name; Albutt Einstein

 _ **Albus Dumbledore's Alabaster Pubic Hair Comb**_

Ablus was in his rrom alone. He had nut thing to do cuz is wis getting dark out. The sudents wer all recuvering from the rape goblinz that had bean released in2 the skool becuz sum dumbass ginger weasly kid assidently let them go. Albutt looked out uf the winder to his right and saw sumthing quite steamy. In the castel room acroos his, Filtch wis nakes and had his saggy old man scrote out. "Holly Hufflepoon!" yelld albus. "Now I has a sorcerer's bone!" becus he wis gay. At that very moment Ablus dumbuttdore pulled out his vainy cock and started mustardbating to the site of Filch's man meat.

He jerkd it quite hard and quit long but it is no use, he culd nut finish becuz he wis an old man. "Gus I just dont have it anymo." sed the gay. Bumblewhore looked down at his shriveled peen. He nad the gentital gurf of a horse, his cock being a whopping 15 inches. However he could nut get any ass bucuz he wis unappleing and old. He felt bad so he went to da baf vroom and found his lucky alabaster pubic comb. It always made heem feel gooood to brush his pewb hair so he did so. He brooshed it into a handle bar mustash. "There, now i luck sexy and gude." Butt then the comb came to life nd slytherined in his ass! "Yowzers!" yeeld the old guy. "My anus haz been breeched!" The comb then went into ablutt's brain and took over his mind! It forced him to go aroond and rape and kill evy 1 in hog's ass! The comb then forced Al Bus to take out his penis and have sex with a turtle. Albus then got gay turtle aids and died.

THE END

Btw that turdle's name; Alburt Einstein.

 _ **Avatar: The Last Fartbender**_

Goku was nervous. The prophecy sed "you are the chosen one." From then he knew he must be the fartbender. The Fire Nation was advancing on the land or so everyone sed. Shitting on a toilet the deed wis done. Gokunt looked up. 'It wis getting dark' he thot. I have to kip trying. Cinnaming a dipp fury from his bowls. He farted and bended the partickles. A whirl of stank surrounded the surroundings. "This is my poower?" thot Goham?

Across the sea a boat was shaken. "It smells like diseased fish ass in hirr" said captina crunch. He wis a devee-uss fuckass. He looked out of the shit with his tittyscope. 'It wis giffing dark out' he very keenly obsirvd. Captain Crack had takin cuntroll off the fire nation after giving the old shitty Fire Lord diabeetus with his donkey dick. He just pumped that shit right in his ass and he died institly. "Fire on the poon deck" commanded crunch. They were on their way to wars.

Across the fucking sea Gofucks was getting ready. "I have mastered the art of fart-bending" he explained to a moose and it killed itself. Captain Crunch asspeared with his fart-cannon ablazin and his penis erect. The two did battle with their dongs. It lasted five minutes. They then throo foods at each other. It lasted three minutes. Many other things happened for a few more minutes. A clown's neck breaks.

"AHHA!" said Ang. He fartbended a large poop cloud into the area. The fighting stoppedd. For 5 minoots. Goku's ass was strong and he won.

5 years pass and Goke/Ang his sex intersource with many sloots. He reads to hus kid Sakura:

"It wis getting dark." it began.

 _ **The Spergalicious Misadventures of Fapjack**_

Flapjack was highly pissapointed in himself. He had just failed a test and in doing so society had declared him clinically retarded with ass burgers sinJerome. It was a condition Freud called "shitting your pants stupid" and so now everyone now called Flapjack "Spergmaster Supreme."

"Hey Sperg Nite" said a particularly ugly pirate through his candy-shattered fuck teeth. "I got summat for ye." The pirate hauled what appeared to be sweaty tubesock crafted from leathery elephant skin from beneath his pants. It was an abysmally malformed 'human' penis. He shimmied his hand about it a few times singing a jaunty pirate jig and unloaded his toxic pirate sludge on Flapjack's unexpectant sperg face. "There ya go ya little shit. No yar got sommat beside horse dung rattlin round in that thar worthless head a yars. HAHAHAHAHAH!" And with that he left a small shit in his pants and hustled down the way.

"Thank you," said Flapjack, sincerely

Later Fapjack was a-fapping away on his microscopic sperg penis that would be unable to impress a fruit fly. Before he could finish Bubby the morbidly obese whale arrived.

"Bubby!" said the brainless and dickless and parentless Fapjack.

"Make yourself decent baby. I don't want to see your little bits." Flapjack pluck a small piece of grass from nearby and placed it over his sad thing. His sperg penis was covered by it like a dust particle being eclipsed by a fucking planet.

"Bubby, everyone says I'm a sad little stupid kid why do I exist?" asked Fappy Fuckmore.

"Oh honey don't let what other fools say get you down. For the longest time people used to axe me why I'm so overweight, an I jis tellum; chile I'm beautiful big and if you can't hand that, den dats jist som sheeet. HAHA! I'm big and I live life large and I don't plan on stoppin anytime soon. Now let me tell you somethin' that'll make you fell bett-"

Bubby never finished that sentence nor any other sentence as her heart exploded from the years of abusing her heart with disgusting fat and a pathetic lazy attitude. Her hulking body sank and was swiftly devoured by demonic worms. Flapjack was too stupid to understand what happened and he went to look for Captain Kanuckles.

"Are we going to look for Candied Island captain?" Asked sperg.

"No" replied the captain his breath thick with candy and vodka.

"Why nooot?" asked Flapjack.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kancukles kicked in Flapjack's teeth and proceeded to mercilessly molest him into the long night. He then strangled Flap with a belt and threw his limp karkus to the demon worms at the bottom of the sea. He then went on a three day bender fueled by candy, Jim Beam and prescription pills. Several more innocent children were raped, murdered and cast into the ocean. Kanuckles died alone in a filth-splattered gutter with his body melted from the inside out.

 _ **The Fucking Tale of Gertrude, the Humping Jizz-Towel**_

The flakey skin chedder of Alpiss Bumblefuck's scrotum gently cascades to the floor as his veiny sack slapps repeatedly up against the quivering flanks of Gertrude, the Humping Jizz-Towel. Faint, sensual moans can be heard through Gertrude's soft fibers as she is ravaged from behind by her lover Alpiss Bumblefuck, the Crusty Azalea Bush with his branchy peen. Jizz soaks Gertrude and she drinks willingly, though she didn't have much of a choice because fuck, she is a fucking bath towel. Scooby booby fuckaroo doo walks in on the uber-erotic wild fucking raging between the common household object and garden-variety shrub and he is so startled he is instantly atomized. The particles of the scoob piss float from their location at Bollywood Studios and brush ever so gently against the soft ring of skin around your bunghole and a gentle smile glides across your sleeping face.

 _ **Indiana Bones and the Foreskin Holding Peanut Jar**_

Idiana Bones was not a christian he was musling so he stolded the forskins of JEWS. he traveled to the Miami heat locker room and found aloot of black cocks bu did not find any juice. He took a piss on a frog. When he found the foreskits he put them in a jar that fucked peanuts. My penis really hurts after i did this.


End file.
